Night Out
by primevalCODgirl
Summary: Connor and Abby and the rest of the gang have a night out and get drunk. Connor and Abby get passionate after Abby kisses him.


hey guys this is my very first story and it helped me to think up this story as i had an idea from when i was playing primeval with my 2 cousins Emma and Niamh hope u enjoy!

Connor was in his office writing his report when Abby comes in. "Hey Connor what you doing?" asks Abby. "Oh im just writing my report what brings you here?" asks Connor. "Well Cutter said to tell you that we are all going for some drinks and he wants to see u and me there especialy" says Abby. "Why especially us?" Connor asks. "Said he wanted to see the moves us young ones have got on the dancefloor" Abby says with a giggle. "So are you going or what?" says Connor. "Sure am what about you?" says Abby with a big smile on her face."yeah im up for a good night out" says Connor laughing. "Ok then see ya later then when we finish work yeah? says Abby. "Yeah" Says Connor as he watches her leave. Connor smiles as he thinks about the night out. He then shakes his head and trys to focus on the exam but the thought of a night out wouldn't leave his head so he gave up He quickly tidied his work space and went out of the office. He went over to the Anomaly detector where Cutter was standing. "Hey Cutter" says Connor as he joins Cutter. "Hey Connor are u up for tonight then?" Cutter asks. "Sure am where are we going anyway?" Connor asks. "Some nightclub in town and cant wait to see you and Abby on the dancefloor,eh?" says Cutter enthusiasticaly. "why u want me and Abby to dance?" asks Connor. "Cause ur the only young ones in here who has the up to date kind of dancing" says Cutter quite embaressed. "Oh well i don't think im going to dance tonight" says Connor. "Uck no fun in that son and what if a slow song comes on are you justt gonna leave Abby to sit there not dancing while all the other men have chosen there girl and are dancing, i know u like her Connor and i guarentee if a slow song comes on and if you ask her to dance she will agree" says Cutter. Connor goes red with embaresment. "Is it that easy to see that im falling for Abby?" says Connor. Outside When Connor was saying that Abby happened to wak past and she stopped in her tracks now listening by the door. "Aye son it sure is easy to see that and Your close to her so that will make it easier for you to reel her in" says Cutter laughing. Connor laughed too. Abby thought to herself 'does Connor really still love me after i pushed him away so many times ?'. She was glad that Connor still loved her because she herself loved Connor now aswell. Abby rushed away as she heard Connor saying bye to Cutter. "Hey Abby" Connor says as he sees Abby walking. Abby then stops and turns round slowly. "Hey Connor" says Abby. "What you doing?" He asks. "Just identifying the slime from that creature and come to think of it i could really use you help too" She says with a smile. "Yeah sure, i can't concentrate with my essay anyway so ive stopped it" says Connor smilling back at Her "Great, well come on then" says Abby wanting Connor to follow. Connor followed Abby to where she was working. He sees the plants she had been working on earlier in the week. "Wow" he said as he seen he progress she had made in such little time. "Thanks" Abby said hoping that was a compliment.

Connor and Abby worked on the slime for a while then just chatted to each other. It was only then that Connor had looked at the time. "We better head home Abby so that we have time to get dressed" Connor says. "Yeah lets go" says Abby heading out the room. Cutter then stopped them. "Hey guys forgot to mention something, Since it's Haloween tonight you gotta dress up in a costume" says Cutter. Connor looked at Abby and she looked at him too. "Fancy dress?" They both said together. "Yeah it will be fun and you better head the now so that you can get a costume in time" says Cutter. "Yeah thanks see ya later" says Connor and grabs Abby's hand and runs to the car with her.

Connor stops at a big fancy dress shop that was only 10 mins away from the ARC. "Wow this is the biggest fancy dress shop ive ever seen and how did u know it was here?" asks Abby curiously. "Well i..i kinda shopped here not that long ago" says Connor blushing. Abby loved it when Connor blushed as he did it so rarely. "Ok then are you gonna come in or gonna sit there blushing all day?" Abby asked grinning. Connor went an even darker coolour of red. "Course Abby you go to the left where the girl costumes are and i will go to the right where the boy costumes are. Abby agreed and started looking at all the Haloween costumes amazed. Connor looked very intrested in some of the costumes that were there. In no time Abby had chosen a very sexy devil's costume that she knew Connor would think she was hot in. Abby shouted to Connor. "I will wait in the car" says Abby . "OK" shouted Connor back. Connor then chose his outfit. it was a devil's outfit but he didn't know that Abby had bought a female version of a devil costume. He thought that it would show his 6 pack through the top and would get Abby once and for all. Connor drove home and Abby changed quickly. "Hey Connor im gonna go meet Jenny now so bye see ya at the club" She said. "OK see ya there" said Connor back. 15 mins after Abby left Connor was dressed and left with Cutter and headed to the club. He seen that Cutter walked over to 2 girls. Connor followed and then turned around to see Abby. He stared at her thinking how sexy she looked and then drooled at the sight of her. Abby grinned and thought to hersef that her outfit hat been an acomplishment. Connor then stood up straight and wiped the slebers from his mouth. Abby then seen his 6 pack coming through and thought when did he get so and Abby realised they were in a male and female devil's outfit. awquard. "Uhh hey uhh Ab...Abby" He said. "Hey Connor guess we have the same taste in outfits then" says Abby. "Yeah uhh i guess ehh you..you look..se..sexy!" says Connor then flings his hand over his mouth as he had not meant to say that. "Thanks you look sexy in that outfit too, should wear it more often" says Abby giggling with embaresment. Connor and Abby both blush. An hour later Becker,Danny and sarah-paige joined them. Connor dragged Abby over to the bar and asked what she'd like. "Oh id love a mohito please" Says Abby. Connor then remebered the time when Abby was teaching him to flirt he had said to Rex 'barmen two mohitos' now here he was saying it to a real barmen. Connor and Abby joined the others after their drink and sat down. A slow song then came on and everyone chose their partner except from Connor who was terrified now. He stoof up and shook off the fear and said to himself that its only Abby.

He went infront of Abby and said "May i have this dance?". She stood up and replied "id love too". Soon they were dancing slow and Abby looked around to see the women almost hugging there partner so she lay her head on Connor's shoulder and to her surprise Connor wrapped his arms around her. After the dance was done Connor went back to the bar and Cutter joined him. "So how did it feel and i told you Abby would say yes to a dance" Cutter says. "Well it felt.. well...perfect! but too good to be true for some geek like me!" says Connor. "Connor my son, look at you , your muscuar and have a 6 pack your not really a geek anymore" says Cutter. "im not?" Connor asks. "No now lets get drunk!"

After a while they were all drunk and Abby stumbled to the toilet because she'd been laughing so much. Connor watched her then she fell and Connor ran and picked her up. "You ok Abbs?" he asked. "I am now" she said as she got up. "Thanks Connor" says Abby and then kisses Connor pasionately on the lips. "Wow i never knew Abby liked Connor" says Danny to the others. They all watch as Connor grabs Abby and kisses her more until they tounge each other. Becker was the only one who wasn't drunk as he dosn't drink. Connor let go of Abby and grabbed her hand and took her back to the group. Becker put Connor and Abby in the car and drove them home. When Connor and Abby walked into the flat Connor just stared at Abby savouring the way she looked. He then turned and pushed Abby against the wall and started to tounge her pasionately. Then Connor led Abby to his room and then his bed. They threw each others costumes off and Connor pushed Abby down on the bed. He and Abby then made love to each other that night. It was midnight and Abby went down the stairs with a headache. "How much did i drink last night" she asks herself as she sits with a glass of water. Connor then came down the stairs aswell cause he had a headache too. "Hey what you doing up at this time?" He asked as he grabbed a seat next to Abby. "Have a headache" says Abby. "Yeah me too, do you remeber anything about last night?" he asks. "No i dnt have a clue what happened all i remeber is dancing with you" she says. "Yeah that's all i remeber too" says Connor. "well im going back to bed so goodnight". "night". A month later Abby woke up at 2 in the morning and raced down the stairs to vomit . She was sick quite a bit and woke Connor up while dooing so. "you ok Abbs?" he asked as he stood outside the door. "Yeah i think i might have a bug" says Abby. Connor then came in when he heard Abby being sick for a second time. "Anymore?" he asked coming over to her. "No i think im good now" she says. "Abby im worried about you i think you should come sleep in my room so i can make sure that your fine only its ok to like sleep in the same bed as your mate isn't it?" says Connor. "Yeah thanks i think i will come stay in ur room for the night" says Abby as she sees Connor going bright pink. Abby goes up to his room and lays there. Connor gets a basin for her.

to be continued...part 2 will be out tommorow hopefully. dnt forget to send reviews and it took me ages to do this so sorry i could not finish it AS i had to go to bed...

Thanks for readin...primevalCODgirl


End file.
